Enemies and Friends
by AliciaRiveraBlock
Summary: Dylan's cousin, Anastasia who Massie believes is Nina's friend, tries to get everyone to like her, so she will become a HART, and recruit some LBRs to make them HBRT (Hawt Beta Rich and Toned), HDRT, and HGRT. But the girls will learn that friends will soon be enemies
1. Chapter 1

1

Westchester Mall

Claire tugged on Massie's cashmere sweater and softened it. "Kuh-laire...You're not over Cam, are you?" That question made Claire's wrists sweat.

Cam had started hanging around Dylan's cousin, Anastasia, and Claire was worried about losing him. "I don't know, we don't talk." Claire blinked tears that were going down her eyes. Massie lowered her BCBG handbag and put her hand on her shoulder. "Cam _deserves_ you, nawt some Anastasia. Right?" Massie asked. Claire shrugged. She didn't know. Massie took out her Swarvoski crystal covered phone. She had gotten a call from Dylan. "Talk to Dyl." Massie put her iPhone on Claire's ears. She tucked her hair behind it, and took the phone. "H-Hello? Is this Dylan?" Claire asked. "No! It's Anna." Claire rolled her eyes hearing the name. "Listen, there's nothing between me and that Fisher kid, okay? I didn't want to hurt you. Okay?" Anastasia said. But Claire didn't believe her. Like Nina, she was a curse to PC. "What did Dylan say?" Massie asked, not knowing it was Anastasia. The girls walked out of the mall together when they smelled a sweet scent of Coco Mademoiselle. _Anastasia_. Claire whispered to herself. She was wearing an army green jacket. "I said I was sorry! Do you believe me?" Anastasia asked, but they didn't believe that she was truly sorry. "I-I can't..." Claire muttered. Massie gave Anastasia the evil eye. "Fine! Read this text!" Anastasia flashed a Droid RAZR and showed the girls the text.

CAM: Claire's mad... apologize!

ANASTASIA: Okay.

"So? That's nawt enough, Anastasia." Massie glared. "S-So Cam told you to apologize? How sweet.." Claire's frown became a smile. Massie rolled her eyes at the both of them. "Claire! You can't be _soh-orry_. She's an enemy!" Massie shouted. "Cam's nawt." Claire gushed. Anastasia was confused. Was she forgiven? Was she still hated? "Buh-bye." Anastasia crawled into the sleek limo.


	2. Chapter 2

**BOCD CAFE**

At table 12, sat Cam, Dempsey, Derrick, Plovert, Josh and Kemp. The guys (excepts for Cam) were making fun of Dylan's Cousin. "I heard she dresses like an idiot." Dempsey said. The boys cackled. "We _all_ heard what happened, Cam. Claire's probably so mad." Kemp teased. Cam wasn't in the mood. He glared with his green-and-blue eyes and took a bite of his burger. "She might be okay with me. She smiled during Geography, so..." Cam's voice trailed off. They were interrupted by Massie and Alicia. "Excuse me." Alicia said, politely. Josh straightened his Ralph Lauren blazer which Alicia simply ah-dored. He puffed as loud for Alicia to notice. "We heard you talking about Claire." Massie said. "So?" Cam asked, which not was smart to say.

Anastasia's New clique sashayed over. "Hey!" She called, before giving Massie time to think of a Massie-ve comeback. Olivia, Strawberry, Kori, and Alexandra, wearing matching Prada handbags, Vera Wang halter tops, and Yves Saint Laurent open toed heels-Massie could tell they bought their outfit at Saks Fifth Avenue, her favorite store. Alexandra pulled on D&G sunglasses. "What's Up, Pretty Committee?" Alexandra smirked. "What's up with _you_?" Massie laughed. Hawnestly, Massie was shocked that they wore uniforms-no matter how LBR-ish it seemed. Anastasia ignored Massie and sprayed on Coco Mademoiselle. "Girls, she's just jealous. Right?" Anastasia asked her crew. "Yeah." The rest of the girls said. They're clique was 2 Cute 4 U, which Anastasia organized. "Hey Briarwood boys. I'm hosting a party Friday, want to come?" Anastasia batted her eyelashes. "Sure; okay." Dempsey, Cam, and Josh said. Derrick, Kemp, and Plovert nodded their heads. PC rolled their eyes at the boys. "Massie and Crew can come too. I mean, If their smart enough." Anastasia said, and the whole café cracked up. Massie, Dylan, Kristen, Alicia and Claire all felt embarrassed, and could feel burning tears rushing down their cheeks. "Don't Cry." Strawberry said, facing TPC. Then, Strawberry, Olivia and Anastasia started singing Fergie's hit, Big Girls Don't Cry. PC strutted into the halls. "Everyone thinks we're LBRs now." Massie stomped with her Burberry leather boots. "I know." Dylan cried. "I'm calling Mom. Let's expose Anastasia on T.V." Dylan grinned. "Do you think she'll let you? She's her niece, and all." Kristen asked. "Of course. Merri-Lee loves me more, anyway." Dylan flipped her red hair.

**_CLIQUE GIRLS GOT A PLAN! :) _**


	3. Chapter 3

**MARVIL ESTATE, DAILY GRIND CENTER**

_**Hello everyone. I'm Merri Lee Marvil, the host of The Daily Grind. We have an interview with my niece. Anastasia Summers Marvil. (Anastasia waves and smiles) So, Anastasia, we heard that you aren't pretty as my daughter, your cousin, Dylan. Have anything to say?" **_

Dylan wrote the script. "And you can't practice with her around. She doesn't have to know." Dylan said to her mother. "Okay! The audience is coming in forty-five minutes, and I'm late to hair and makeup, Dylly-pickles." Dylan's mother said. "Whatever. Anastasia's clique are at Dr. Juice, so we have thirty minutes." Dylan said. "Ok." Merri-Lee nodded her head. Dylan's HTC One vibrated. "Hey Dylan, it's Claire. How's the revenge plan going?" Claire asked. "Ah-mazing. If my mom does her part. Anastasia's coming to the show in a half hour. My mom is at H&M right now, practicing." Dylan said. "H&M? The _store?_" Claire asked. "No! Hair and Makeup! Duh!" Dylan rolled her eyes. "Oh." Claire giggled. "I'm calling Massie; we'll be at your house in ten minutes." She said. "See you then." "'Kay, bye." Claire said. As soon as Claire and Massie arrived, the three girls were gossiping in Dylan's room. "Finally we'll have our alpha spots back. Right, girls?" Massie asked. Claire and Dylan smiled. "Yes! And everyone can see how fake Anastasia is. I can't believe my mom actually wants to help us go awn with this revenge plan." Dylan grinned. "I know! I wish I had a mom like that." Claire giggled. "Well you don't, Kuh-Laire. Your mom is an elder LBR." Massie snapped. Claire gave a soft giggle as she looked around the large room.


End file.
